The Wild Cat's Howl
by Chavonnie26
Summary: Just read it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone Chavonnie26 here with the back story of my latest character. I own only Lillian Carter, Stacy and Sister Carrie. Now onto the fic.**

It was a dark and stormy night, I know cliché but it was, when a cloaked figure ran through the streets carrying a small bundle. In this bundle was a small baby girl with bright blue eyes, lightly tanned skin and a full head of shocking dark blue hair. The young girl was asleep at the moment but it wouldn't last long due to the constant jostling.

"Shush now. Do you want him to find us?" The cloaked figure asks when the young girl starts crying.

"Too late." A hulking mass that was chasing them says as the cloaked figure starts running again only stopping long enough to deposit the young girl at a nearby orphanage.

Thinking the bundle was no importance, the hulking mass continued chasing the figure not knowing the bundle was what he was looking for.

"Hello? Who's out there?" A nun asks popping her head out the door only to find the small baby girl still crying.

"Oh my. Now who left you out here little one? And how's your hair blue hm?" The nun asks picking up the small girl who quickly stops crying and snuggles up to her.

The nun looks around but heads back inside when the young girl sneezes and coughs.

'Be safe my little Lilly' The figure thinks as it is finally caught by the hulking mass.

8 years later…

"Lillian Carter get down from there!" The nun yells at an 8 year old girl with dark blue hair that reaches her ribs with a sideways fringe, bright blue narrow and angular eyes, tanned skin and an impish smile on her face as she swings from the monkey bars at the playground.

The nun has grey hair under her habit, a wrinkled kind yet stern face and a scowl at the young girl who was laughing her head off while playing. The young girl is wearing a simple white dress and black Mary Jane shoes with white socks.

"Not yet Sister Carrie. I want to see how high I can go." Lillian says with a big smile as she swings back and forth going higher and higher each time before letting go and sailing in the air before landing on the ground in a perfect dismount.

"Lillian I keep telling you not to put yourself in danger." Sister Carrie says kneeling down so she was at eye level to Lillian.

"And I keep telling you to call me Lilly." Lillian says sassily which is surprising for a convent girl who has been raised as a Christian all her life.

"Come it is almost dark and we need to get back to the convent." Sister Carrie says as she drags Lillian back to the convent just in time for dinner.

"Sister Carrie slow down! Why am I not allowed to be outside at night?" Lillian asks while being almost dragged back to the dining hall.

"Because of what happened last time." Sister Carrie says with a haunted look on her face while rubbing the five long scars on her forearm while Lillian looks confused.

"What happened last time?" Lillian asks cocking her head to the side in confusion.

"I'll tell you when you're older." Sister Carrie says ushering Lillian into the dining hall.

Sister Carrie then looks around outside before locking the door and setting the alarm for if someone tried to force their way in.

"_Get away from me you meanie!" A four year old Lillian screams at a man who looks like a shag carpet with claws._

"_And to think you're Wolverine's child." The man says as Lillian squirms in his grip._

"_Who's that?" Lillian asks growling at the man while her pupils shift from puppy dog to pin pricks at a rapid rate._

"_Your dad. Too bad you'll never meet him." The man says pulling his other hand back ready to claw out Lillian's throat._

_That is until he lets Lillian go with a howl. Six punctures in his hand can be seen. Six punctures that match the six seven inch razor sharp claws made of pure adamantium that are protruding from in between the knuckles of each hand of Lillian's._

"_You little brat." The man growls as the claws retract and Lillian runs away from him._

_End Dream…_

An eight year old Lillian wakes up gasping for breath and breaks down sobbing not noticing the claw marks on her bedside table.

"Lilly are you okay?" A seven year old girl with brown curly hair that reaches her shoulders, bright brown eyes and lightly tanned skin asks in heavily Spanish accented English noticing that Lillian was awake.

"I'm fine Gypsy. It was just a nightmare." Lillian says as Gypsy leaves her own bed and enters Lillian's.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Gypsy asks glad that they were the only two in the room since they divided the girls by age.

"Not really. So why were you awake?" Lillian asks sleepily with ruffle of Gypsy's hair.

"I had a nightmare too. I saw my parents die again." Gypsy says with a haunted look in her eyes.

"At least you knew who they were. The only hint to who my parents might be is my naturally blue hair." Lillian says with a slight smile.

"You know I heard a rumour that Wolverine from the X-Men has blue hair. Maybe he's your dad." Gypsy suggests as Lillian chuckles and smiles fully showing off her elongated upper canines.

"Maybe." Lillian says not quite believing it.

"Look you gotta cheer up and never give up hope." Gypsy sings and Lillian actually laughs a little at the quote from her favourite movie.

"I won't mope." Lillian sings tickling Gypsy continuing the quote.

"Just cheer up-"Gypsy sings giggling.

"And never, ever give up hope, hope, hope, hope, hope! Yeah!" They sing in unison before bursting out laughing only to quiet down when they heard a nun come by.

"Someday I'll bring the Warners to life I promise." Gypsy says when the nun was far enough away.

"And I'll be an agent of SHIELD. Good night kiddo." Lillian says gently tucking Gypsy back into her bed.

"You'll see." Gypsy says falling asleep almost immediately as Lillian climbs up onto the window frame to look outside.

"Someday I'll find you I swear." Lillian says with a sigh as she looks up at the stars outside her window.

"Lillian!" Sister Carrie yells as Lillian dances around her room to The Monkey Song by the Animaniacs.

"Chillax Sister C. It's all good." Lillian says happily only to scowl when a certain girl came through the door.

This girl has blonde hair, blue eyes, pale skin and enough freckles to make a Dalmatian look spotless. She is two years older than Lillian and is wearing a pink dress similar to Lillian's.

"Hello Lillian." The girl says coldly while glaring at Lillian.

"Hello Stacy. Why is she here?" Lillian asks glaring back with a glare that would make a war veteran back down.

"Her bed was destroyed by termites and she needs to stay here until we can have it repaired." Sister Carrie says as Lillian clenches her fists tightly

"Where will Gypsy sleep?" Lillian asks as she seems to fight to not hit Stacy as her pupils go from puppy dog to pin pricks at a rapid rate.

"Gypsy has been adopted." Sister Carrie says as Lillian pales in anger at the fact Gypsy didn't tell her.

"Well why does she have to room with me?" Lillian asks barely containing her rage.

"No one else will have her." Sister Carrie says as Stacy puts down her stuff and changes the music to something Lillian couldn't stand, Heavy Metal Rock.

"Well neither will I. Get out of my room. Now." Lillian says as Stacy plops down on Gypsy's bed.

"No dice short stuff. I'm not moving." Stacy says smugly with a pop of her gum.

"Get out of my room!" Lillian yells as six twelve inch long adamantium claws come out from in between her knuckles scaring everyone.

"Lillian calm down." Sister Carrie says attempting to calm Lillian down as Stacy backs away slowly.

"No! I won't!" Lillian says as she slashes out with her claws and scratches Stacy down her face leaving three deep marks.

Lillian recoils back in horror at her actions finally noticing the claws. Tears well up in her eyes as the claws retract. Lillian then runs past the two other females and out into the world.

"Lillian stop!" Sister Carrie yells after her but realises she's too far away to hear and focuses her attention on the still bleeding wound Stacy had sustained.

"Leave me alone." Lillian yells while running away from some mean looking men.

"Not until you give us back our money!" One of the men yells shaking his hand at the young girl as she runs away at speeds not possible for a girl her age.

"Not happening you meanies." Lillian yells back rounding a corner only to jump up onto a fire-escape.

A jump that would have been impossible for any normal human being. But right now Lillian didn't consider herself very normal. The men run right past her not even considering looking up.

"Phew that was close." Lillian says practically tangled in a ladder.

"Next time wait for the guys to be thoroughly distracted before taking the gambling money." A voice above Lillian says as she looks up only to find nothing.

"Who are you?" Lillian asks looking for the person who spoke as she detangled herself from the ladder.

No one answered her so she just shrugged and started counting the money.

"Should be enough for a week if I'm careful." Lillian says placing a hand over her growling stomach with a sigh.

Most people didn't know but she was the main reason the convent stayed open so long. She did all the taxes and loans after watching Sister Carrie do it so she knew the value of a dollar.

"You could get more if you used your abilities." The same voice says as Lillian frantically looks around for the source.

"But I don't know how to." Lillian says concentrating on the claws coming out which they did along with cat-like claws over each finger nail made of the same material.

"That's new." Lillian says as the claws retract but not on command.

In fact she had her hands on her lap when she unsheathed the claws and with them going back in there so quickly it left cuts on her lap. Which luckily healed up quite quickly. Superhumanly quick.

"And that too." Lillian says getting up from where she was sitting and jumping down into the alley beneath her without a sound.

"Time to get some food." Lillian says taking out some of the money and heading to the nearest burger joint.

**And done. If you like then tell me. I have to go. Chavonnie26 out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey here's the next chapter of The Wild Cat's Howl. Hope everyone enjoys laughing cause you'll be on the floor by the end of this chapter and if you're not I'll give you your money back plus interest. I own only Lillian. Now onto the fic! *sees an attractive guy walk past*Now if you'll excuse me, Hellooo Nurse! *chases after the guy with hearts in my eyes***

"I've been robbed!" A fat wealthy woman screams when she discovers all the money in her safe was gone along with a cat shaped necklace.

'_Another fat cat, another pay day,_' a figure dressed in all-black with a ski-mask thinks while counting the money from the safe while on the roof of the woman's apartment.

'_Next stop, home,' _the figure thinks jumping off the roof with cat-like grace and landing on the next roof without a sound.

The figure repeats this until it lands on a fire escape and enters the apartment it belongs to through the window. The figure then removes the ski mask showing the face of a seventeen year old Lillian except with her hair cut so it barely clears her chin.

"And to think all it took was a little sneaking. Either they need better security or I'm getting better at this," Lillian says holding the diamond cat necklace between two fingers before putting it on.

"Oh what now?" Lillian asks answering her ringing cell phone almost dancing to the ringtone which was Dot's Quiet Time from Animaniacs.

"Hello?" Lillian asks clearly not in the mood despite getting a major payday.

"Razor, I require your services," A voice on the other end says and Lillian actually flinches at the pitch and cackle to it.

"Who doesn't? So who's the target and if you say Spiderman I swear I will hang up right now," Lillian says crankily obviously hearing this before.

The line is silent for a few seconds.

"I'm hanging up," Lillian says with a growl obviously tired.

"What if I make it worth your while?" The voice asks quickly.

"How much are we talking about here?" Lillian asks her interest piqued as she pet her cat, Gypsy.

Gypsy is a small blue cat with bright green eyes. Lillian found her on the street nearby the docks and took her in despite her colour. They've been together ever since.

"Does two million take your fancy?" The voice asks and Lillian's eyes almost turn into dollar signs.

"Cash up front?" Lillian asks hoping it wasn't too good to be true.

"Already transferred into your bank account. So do we have a deal?" The voice asks as Lillian checks her bank account to find it was true.

"Of course. One squashed spider coming up," Lillian says with a smirk unsheathing her claws over her fingernails.

The other voice hangs up before Lillian does.

"You hear that Gyps? We're rich. And all I have to do is squash a spider," Lillian says with a sneaky smile as she got ready for bed.

"You took my dad away from me. Now here's payback," Harry Osborn says putting down the phone and staring out into the city.

"Only the best for you dad. Only the best," Harry says sadly looking at a photo of his dad.

"Gyps what ya think? Too much?" Lillian asks her cat while modelling the new cat suit she had on.

The cat suit was brown but the accessories are what gave it personality. The gloves were yellow, went to her elbows and had a jagged edge much like the boots that went to her thighs that were also yellow. She also wore a mask that covered her hair but not all of her face, was brown and was styled to look like a cat; it also had eye holes like Spiderman's mask.

"Well I have to look good. I'm going to be assassinating THE Spiderman," Lillian tells her cat while unsheathing her claws over her fingernails.

"Wish me luck," Lillian says heading out the open window and onto the dark rooftops to find her prey.

"Meow?" Gypsy asks before going to sleep.

"How is it so hard to find a spider on a Saturday night?" Lillian asks jumping to the next building before sitting down to massage her aching feet.

She had been searching the city for a good hour and found nothing. Not even a web.

"Okay this is getting ridiculous," Lillian says seeing Spiderman on the other side of the city thanks to her enhanced eyesight.

"Well at least an anvil hasn't fallen on me yet," Lillian says getting up and heading towards Spiderman with a giant leap across the street.

Eventually Lillian gets to where Spiderman is but is out of breath when she arrives.

"How do people do this?" Lillian asks while panting and was glad that Spiderman was busy dealing with Sabre-tooth.

"Note to self: join a gym. Either that or start carrying around energy drinks and protein bars instead of anvils, swords and dynamite." Lillian says finally catching her breath after sitting down to watch the battle.

So far Sabre-tooth was winning but from past battles she watched on TV Lillian knew Spiderman would win and when he did would be a good time to strike.

"Hey watch it!" Lillian yells down at Sabre-tooth as he crashes into the small store she was on top of.

"I knew this would come in handy one day." Lillian says pulling out an anvil out of nowhere and dropping it onto Sabre-tooth's head not that it did anything.

That is except make him mad of course.

"You little brat!" Sabre-tooth yells at her while levelling the building but not before Lillian jumps off and lands on a building of the same size across the street.

"Ohh nice wig. Does Cher know you're borrowing it?" Lillian asks thinking on her feet as Sabre-tooth charged at her again.

"And here I thought only hippos were that slow." Lillian says jumping down to the street as Sabre-tooth charged into the building she was on top of.

"Oh that's pretty funny coming from a kid who looks like a demented cat." Sabre-tooth says as Lillian bristles at the thought.

"You know you could talk your head off all day and never miss it." Lillian says as Sabre-tooth swipes at her but she dodges.

"Oh yeah? Well is that your face or did you block a kick?" Sabre-tooth asks as he swipes at her again but she dodges while giving Spiderman some much needed time to recuperate.

"Too bad the closest you'll ever come to a brain storm is a light drizzle." Lillian says finally swiping at Sabre-tooth with her claws and draws blood the moment her claws make contact.

"There's a train leaving in a few minutes. Why don't you be under it?" Sabre-tooth says growling at the cuts as he swipes at Lillian but she dodges.

"You know you'd make a fortune renting out your head as a balloon." Lillian says getting a kick in to the hip.

"Oh yeah well I bet you're one of those mighty brains. Mighty empty." Sabre-tooth says with a growl pouncing on Lillian ready to kill her.

"Last time I saw a mouth that big it had a fish hook in it." Lillian says kicking Sabre-tooth off of her.

"You're a little shorty… shorty." Sabre-tooth says running out of lines while bleeding quite heavily from the claw marks.

"Oh yeah? You couldn't count to twenty without taking off your shoes." Lillian says not even hurt in the slightest and still having enough lines that would make a stand-up comedian green with envy.

"Well you're a little super-powered wannabe." Sabre-tooth says almost out of lines as he charges at Lillian again but she dodges sending him into a brick wall.

"Well you have a great face for radio." Lillian says as Sabre-tooth wobbles on his feet from the blood loss.

"You're a… fuzzy freak," Sabre-tooth says pale from the lack of blood.

"I know you are but what am I?" Lillian asks as Sabre-tooth went down from blood loss while mumbling like an idiot.

"That's probably the most sense you've ever made. My job here is done," Lillian says getting into the feel of saving the day and liking it.

"Thanks for the save but I have to ask, who are you?" Spiderman asks still seeing a few stars.

"I'm Wild Cat. Wherever there is villainy I will be there, wherever there is crime I will be there, wherever there is candy I'll be there a lot quicker," Lillian says with a laugh before using Spiderman's weakness to escape before he could find out who she really was.

"Gyps it was great. It was a bigger rush than a high-stakes gig and I really got to put my skills to the test," Lillian says happily while out of her costume.

She is now wearing a purple t-shirt that looks like it has claw marks on it, blue jeans, black sneakers, a black chocker necklace and the diamond cat necklace. Right now she is relaxing in front of the television with a bowl of peanut brittle and a soda with Gypsy on her lap. All in all a typical Sunday afternoon.

"Meow," Gypsy says with a pur.

"In latest trend news a new superheroine has taken New York by storm with her funny attitude, funnier jokes and her amazing costume. Could Wild Cat be the latest craze? Well most teenagers certainly think so." A teenage host of some mindless gossip channel says and that grabs Lillian's attention.

"She's totally cool, she was able to take down Sabre-tooth and laugh while doing it. **She's my hero**. _She's my new fashion icon.__** She's totally hot.**_" Different teens who were being interviewed said and more like it was being said making Lillian smile.

"Maybe I should be a hero more often. It certainly looks good on me." Lillian says sinking back into the couch as she changes the channel to Animaniacs which thanks to only some minor threatening was back on the air.

"Animaniacs those are the facts." The TV sings out as Lillian munches on peanut brittle.

**And done. *Bursts out into laughter* Sorry but that skit gets me every time. I'll see you all later. Chavonnie26 out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone. I own only Lillian and Gypsy the Cat. Thanks to Guest. Now onto the fic!**

* * *

"Gyps it was great. It was a bigger rush than a high-stakes gig and I really got to put my skills to the test," Lillian says happily while out of her costume.

She is now wearing a purple t-shirt that looks like it has claw marks on it, blue jeans, black sneakers, a black chocker necklace and the diamond cat necklace. Right now she is relaxing in front of the television with a bowl of peanut brittle and a soda with Gypsy on her lap. All in all a typical Sunday afternoon.

"Meow," Gypsy says with a pur.

"In latest trend news a new superheroine has taken New York by storm with her funny attitude, funnier jokes and her amazing costume. Could Wild Cat be the latest craze? Well most teenagers certainly think so." A teenage host of some mindless gossip channel says and that grabs Lillian's attention.

"She's totally cool, she was able to take down Sabre-tooth and laugh while doing it. **She's my hero**. _She's my new fashion icon.__** She's totally hot.**_" Different teens who were being interviewed said and more like it was being said making Lillian smile.

"Maybe I should be a hero more often. It certainly looks good on me." Lillian says sinking back into the couch as she changes the channel to Animaniacs which thanks to only some minor threatening was back on the air.

"Animaniacs those are the facts." The TV sings out as Lillian munches on peanut brittle.

* * *

"No matter how many times I have come here I still consider not coming back." Lillian says with a sigh as she enters Midtown High for school on Monday.

Today she is wearing a blue t-shirt, a black jacket, black jeans, the diamond cat necklace and white sneakers. As she walks into the school she is bombarded with noise which she quickly quietens with some will power and gets to her locker. After getting out her books she heads for history class.

"Hey look it's the Animaniac! Bet you're glad that someone other than you likes the show." Flash Thompson says blocking her way to history.

"Really so you gave the show a chance then?" Lillian asks already knowing the answer.

"No way. But apparently that new superhero Wild Cat likes it." Flash says as Lillian rubs her eyes tiredly.

"You know Flash you actually have quite a mighty brain. Mighty empty that is. Now could you please move out the way before I'm late for class?" Lillian asks managing to slip through and make it to class before Flash could realise she insulted him.

"Hey!" Flash yells finally noticing he had been insulted but Lillian was out of reach.

Lillian managed to get to class a minute before the bell rang and took her seat next to Liz Allen. The teacher then enters the room and writes on the board 'Names of the U.S presidents' earning a groan from everyone else but Lillian.

"Class who here can name all the presidents and give one interesting thing about them if you can?" The teacher asks as Lillian puts up her hand and walks to the front ready with her IPod.

"Alright Ms Carter begin." The teacher says with a smirk knowing that Lillian would blow it.

Looks like teachers aren't always right for Lillian just pressed play on her IPod.

"Heigh ho, do you know

The names of the U.S. residents

Who then became the presidents?

And got a view from the White House loo

Of Pennsylvania Avenue?

George Washington was the first, you see

He once chopped down a cherry tree

President number two would be

John Adams and then number three

Tom Jefferson stayed up to write

The Declaration late at night

So he and his wife had a great big fight

And she made him sleep on the couch all night

James Madison never had a son

And he fought the War of 1812

James Monroe's colossal nose

Was bigger than Pinocchio's

John Quincy Adams was number six

And it's Andrew Jackson's butt he kicks

So Jackson learns to play politics

Next time he's the one that the country picks

Martin Van Burne, number eight

For a one-term shot as Chief of State

William Harrison, how do you praise?

That guy was dead in thirty days

John Tyler, he liked country folk

And after him came President Polk

Zachary Taylor liked to smoke

His breath killed friends whenever he spoke

Eighteen fifty, really nifty

Millard Fillmore's in

Young and fierce was Franklin Pierce

The man without a chin

Follows next a period spannin'

Four long years with James Buchanan

Then the South starts shootin' cannon

And we've got a civil war

A war, a war down south in Dixie

Up to bat comes old Abe Lincoln

There's a guy who's really thinkin'

Kept the United States from shrinkin'

Saved the ship of state from sinkin'

Andrew Johnson's next

He had some slight defects

Congress each would impeach

And so the country now elects

Ulysses Simpson Grant

Who would scream and rave and rant

While drinking whiskey although risky

'Cause he'd spill it on his pants

It's eighteen seventy-seven

And the Democrats would gloat

But they're all amazed when Rutherford Hayes

Wins by just one vote

James Garfield, someone really hated

'Cause he was assassinated

Chester Arthur gets instated

Four years later, he was traded

For Grover Cleveland, really fat

Elected twice as a Democrat

Then Benjamin Harrison, after that

It's William McKinley up to bat

Teddy Roosevelt charged up San Juan Hill

And President Taft, he got the bill

In 1913 Woodrow

Wilson takes us into World War One

Warren Harding next in line

It's Calvin Coolidge; he does fine

And then in nineteen twenty-nine

The market crashes and we find

It's Herbert Hoover's big debut

He gets the blame and loses to

Franklin Roosevelt, president who

Helped us win in World War Two

Harry Truman, weird little human

Serves two terms and when he's done

It's Eisenhower who's got the power

From fifty-three to sixty-one

John Kennedy had Camelot

Then Lyndon Johnson took his spot

Richard Nixon, he gets caught

And Gerald Ford fell down a lot

Jimmy Carter liked campaign trips

And Ronald Reagan's speeches' scripts

All came from famous movie clips

And President Bush said, "Read my lips"

A while back in Washington D.C.

There were Democrats and the G.O.P.

But the ones in charge were plain to see

The Clinton's, Bill and Hillary

Our newest president to lead the way

Is Obama so say hooray!

He is the first African in office today

So everyone give a big cheer. Hooray!" Lillian sings actually making history fun and keeping up to date on her politics for the year which was 2009.

"Very good Miss Carter." The teacher says nodding while Lillian takes her seat.

"Now if only you had a song for memorising the state capitols. That would be great." Liz says with a huff as the teacher writes down all the names Lillian just sung.

"Actually I do. Memorising is a lot more fun with a tune." Lillian says absent-mindedly focusing on the lesson.

Liz stares at Lillian like she has a second head but shrugs and gets back to the lesson. By the time the lesson was done nearly everyone was rushing to the door including Lillian mainly because she had geography at the other end of the school and did not want to be late.

"Coming through." Lillian says doing a hand spring to get over a banner which two kids were carrying across the hallway and landing on her feet to continue running.

"Watch out." Lillian says deciding that running across the tops of lockers would be quicker as she jumps up and starts running across them.

Most kids didn't even bat an eyelash since they were used to it. They should be by now any way.

"Made it." Lillian says getting to class in time as she sat down not even out of breath.

"And yet you won't try out for any sports teams." Harry Osborn says taking his seat next to her.

"Well I have other things to do after school. Not everyone can be born a millionaire some of us do have after school jobs." Lillian says working a knot out of her back.

"And what might that be?" Harry asks clearly interested as Lillian freezes but only for a moment which went unnoticed.

"If I tell you then I'd have to kill you." Lillian says seriously but Harry cracks up laughing.

"Fine don't tell me then." Harry says still chuckling thinking Lillian was just being the class clown she is.

But she was actually quite serious.

"So are you ready for the quiz today?" Harry asks as Lillian gets out her stuff.

"Yeah are you?" Lillian asks and Harry nods as the teacher comes into the room.

"Class there has been a change of test subject. Instead we will be doing the 50 states and their capitols." The teacher says handing out the test papers while everyone groans except for Lillian who when she gets the paper grins.

Lillian smirks the moment they got to start and filled in the quiz almost inhumanly fast. By the time she was done everyone was just starting. After raising her hand to indicate she was done, Lillian took out her IPod and started listening to some music as the period went by.

* * *

"Class today we will be doing an abridged scene from William Shakespeare's Macbeth. Our witches will be Liz Allen, Gwen Stacy and Mary-Jane Watson." The drama teacher says as Lillian and most of the class are half asleep.

"Great a bunch of mumbo jumbo no one understands. Whoopee." Lillian says sarcastically waving her fist in the air causing everyone except the director to laugh.

"Miss Carter I understand you do not enjoy theatre but would you please make some contribution to this class." The director says but Lillian just yawns.

"Okay I will but don't say I didn't warn you." Lillian says with a sneaky grin and a gleam in her eyes that most teachers dread but unfortunately for this teacher she was new.

"Double, double toil and trouble fire burn and cauldron bubble!" The witches say in unison while everyone is already bored.

"Loosely translated, that means "Aabra cadabara."" Lillian says as the teacher shoots her a glare.

"What are you doing?" The teacher asks with a growl.

"Participating in class as well as translating for everyone here who like the people who are performing the play have no idea what they're saying." Lillian says and the teacher is instantly quiet mainly because it was the first time Lillian participated in drama class.

"Fillet of a fenny snake in the cauldron boil and bake!" Gwen says a little nervous since Lillian participating would turn the whole scene into a joke.

""Let's cook a snake!" Start with my agent." Lillian says with a grin as people started laughing.

"Eye of newt and toe of frog, wool of bat and tongue of dog." Gwen says starting to get annoyed with Lillian.

"Sounds like cafeteria food to me." Lillian says and that gets most people to laugh.

"For a charm of powerful trouble like a hellbroth boil and bubble." Gwen says glad that her turn for speaking was done.

""Stir until bored." Serves twelve, unless you're Rush Limbaugh; then it's an appetizer." Lillian says with a yawn earning more laughs from the audience.

"Double, double toil and trouble fire burn and cauldron bubble!" The witches say getting used to the fact Lillian was commentating.

""Bippety boppety boo!" Here's another fun recipe:" Lillian says loving all the laughter.

"Scale of dragon, tooth of wolf, witch's mummy, maw and gulf." Liz says ready for Lillian's wisecrack.

"Those are the ingredients of the mystery meat in the cafeteria!" Lillian says with fake enthusiasm.

"Of the ravened salt-sea shark, root of hemlock..." Liz says waiting to be interrupted.

"Goooo, Hemlock!" Lillian says like she was cheering on a sports team.

" ...dig'd in the dark." Liz continues not happy about being interrupted.

"Dig'd in the dark is a gas baby can ya dig it?" Lillian sings and everyone snickers or outright laughs.

"Double, double toil and trouble fire burn and cauldron bubble!" the witches say almost expecting another wise crack from Lillian.

""Hocus pocus." When do we eat?" Lillian asks as everyone bursts out laughing rolling on the floor even the teacher.

"I also do A Midsummer's Dream and Hamlet. Good night everybody I'll be here until summer." Lillian says taking a bow.

"Uh oh. By the pricking of my thumbs something idiotic this way comes." Lillian says hiding under her chair as Flash Thompson walks through the door with a message for the teacher.

Everyone laughs again including Lillian but poor Flash was confused.

"I should participate in drama class more often." Lillian says wiping tears off her face from all the laughing.

"You should." Everyone in the room minus Flash says in unison.

* * *

**And done. I'll see you all soon. Chavonnie26 out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**One more chapter for the day and then I'm done. I own only Lillian.**

* * *

"I can't believe it. I have to do three scenes from three different plays just to make them funny for everyone. There go my plans for after school on Wednesday. And you know the worst part? I have to do it in front of the entire school. Let's hope drama geeks have a sense of humour. Who am I kidding? If they had senses of humour they would know they were being laughed at and not with. I'm doomed especially if the special effects malfunction." Lillian says with a sigh as she lay down on her bed memorising her lines from Animaniacs which she didn't need to do but did so anyway.

"Meow," Gypsy says climbing onto Lillian's bed.

"You're right Gyps; maybe a quick run around the city will clear my head." Lillian says getting changed into her running clothes consisting of a light blue sweat shirt, dark blue shorts and her trainers.

"I'll be back in time for dinner." Lillian says jumping out the window and goes down the fire escape remembering to take her keys before and lock the window after she left.

"Me-ow." Gypsy says tiredly almost face-palming at her owner's actions before taking a nap.

* * *

"Lillian are you ready?" The drama teacher asks Lillian as they got ready for the performance on Wednesday.

Today Lillian is wearing a black tank top, light brown jeans and white sneakers.

"If I wasn't then I wouldn't be here." Lillian says tiredly and with a yawn.

She had been up all night patrolling the city for crime as well as rehearsing her lines for the play today so it was a fair bet she was tired.

"Oh you're on." The drama teacher says shoving Lillian into her chair on the side of the stage.

The stage was set up for a Midsummer's Night's Dream and the entire drama club along with a select few other students were helping out with the scenes.

"Here goes everything." Lillian says as everyone takes their places and the curtains open to reveal the entire school watching them.

"And now, the Drama Club in a scene from William Shakespeare's `A Midsummer Night's Dream', translated for those who, like the cast, have no idea what they're saying." Lillian says earning a laugh from everyone in the audience but not from the Drama Club who were planning her down fall.

"Hmph!" the actor playing Puck the Pixie says while Lillian just giggles.

"If we shadows have offended think but this, and all is mended:" Puck says while Lillian gets ready with her first wisecrack.

"If the actors in the show made you mad, it'll be OK if you look at it this way:" Lillian says earning quite a few laughs.

"That you have but slumber'd here while these visions did appear," Puck says glaring at Lillian completely upset at the fact that she was to do the scenes with them.

"You fell asleep in math class and dreamed the whole thing." Lillian says almost boredly earning plenty of laughs.

"And this weak and idle theme no more yielding but a dream." Puck says still glaring at Lillian.

"There is a hole in the plot you could drive a truck through." Lillian says getting ready for the special effects.

Peter Parker who has been picking flowers in the background, and now has aroused some pixies who swat at his hand with a flyswatter. He reaches off stage and produces a water hose, then proceeds to spray the pixies away earning a huge laugh from everyone

"Gentles, do not reprehend." Puck says not really caring for the fact the scene was becoming a mockery.

"Honeys, don't blame us; you could be watching Bones instead and be less traumatised." Lillian says sarcastically leaning back on her chair while earning plenty of laughs.

"If you pardon, we will mend." Puck says his eye starting to twitch at the absurdity of the scene.

"But we're sorry, and we promise our next scene will be totally funny." Lillian says earning lots of laughs.

Peter has pulled at a flower once more, and found it to be part of the headdress of a pixie who was played by Gwen Stacy. He falls in love.

"Helloooo, Pixie!" Peter says getting everyone to laugh really hard.

Peter chases after the pixie.

"And, as I am an honest Puck," Puck says resisting the urge to face-palm.

"I'm not touching that one." Lillian says shaking her head and holding her hands out in surrender getting more laughs.

"If we have unearned luck, now, to 'scape the serpent's tongue" Puck says trying not to punch Lillian in the face.

"What he said." Lillian says unsure of how to translate that.

"We will make amends ere long," Puck says really getting steamed despite not showing it.

"We'll buy you foot-long hot dogs!" Lillian says rubbing her stomach in mock hunger causing everyone including some members of the Drama Club back stage.

"Else the Puck a liar call. So good night unto you all. Mwah!" Puck says blowing a kiss towards the audience glad that he was almost done.

"Goodnight, everybody!" Lillian says waving to the audience.

"Give me your hands if we be friends," Puck says holding out his hands to the audience.

"Applaud if you like us." Lillian says earning a round of deafening applause which surprises the Drama Club.

Peter looks for the pixie but can't find her. She is approaching from behind menacingly. He turns at the last moment. She stares him down. He smiles and holds up the flowers he plucked. She produces a ridiculously large flyswatter and swats, but he jumps out of the way.

"And Robin shall restore amends." Puck says as Peter jumps into Lillian's arms.

"And the Boy Wonder from the old days will save us." Lillian says dumping Peter onto the ground.

The Batmobile which was the Drama teacher's car just with a little special effects drives up. The canopy slides forward and the actor playing Robin stands to let the actors in. The canopy slides shut and the car roars off as the pixie was about to swat it. She is sent spinning for a time.

"O, what fools these mortals be!" Gwen says shaking her head.

"Got me there sister." Lillian says as the curtains close for everyone to get the next scene ready.

"And now, the Drama Club in a scene from Shakespeare's `Hamlet', translated for those who, like most of the actors, have no idea what they're talking about." Lillian says relaxing on her chair as the curtains open again to reveal a new scene.

The actor playing Hamlet gives a stern look, and Lillian giggles. In the background Peter has dug up a skeleton. Hamlet sees this, rushes back and snatches it from Peter, then returns to his previous position.

"Alas, poor Yorrick!" Hamlet says sadly thinking there was no way Lillian could make this scene funny.

"Whoa, check out Skullhead!" Lillian says pointing at the skeleton and gets everyone to laugh.

Peter digs up an odd lump of dirt which looks like it has antennae, and tosses it aside, off stage, away from the pile of dirt which has accumulated behind him.

"I knew him, Horatio - a fellow of infinite jest, of most excellent fancy." Hamlet says starting to get nervous.

"He was funny." Lillian says simply with a blank face causing more laughs.

Peter digs up a mummy, which runs away.

"He hath bore me on his back a thousand times." Hamlet says already tired of the scene.

"He gave me piggy-back rides." Lillian says trying to make it as simple as possible for the jocks in the audience as everyone laughs.

"And now, how abhorred in my imagination it is. My gorge rises at it." Hamlet says as Lillian tries not to yawn from her late night of superheroing.

"I'm going to blow chunks." Lillian says gagging getting more laughs.

Peter pulls a squid out of the grave and tosses it off stage. Hamlet kisses the skull off the skeleton. Lillian looks away, a bit embarrassed. Peter tosses a kitchen sink out of the grave.

"Here hung those lips I have kissed I know not how oft." Hamlet says holding the skull out to the audience.

Peter pulls a pink 1959 Cadillac DeVille convertible out of the grave, then pushes it off stage glad that Lillian had so many special effects ready.

"We kissed a lot - not!" Lillian says getting everyone laughing again.

"Where be your jibes now? Your gambols? Your songs? Your flashes of merriment that were wont to set the table on a roar?" Hamlet says glaring at Lillian.

"How come you're not funny now?" Lillian asks shaking her head sadly.

Peter begins pulling a large rocket from the grave, but must stop to rest before he's through.

"Not one now to mock your own grinning..." Hamlet says as the skeleton's jaw falls to the ground.

In the background, the rocket launches.

"...quite chop-fallen?" Hamlet says as most of the audience laughs.

"No one's laughing now, and, by the way, your lower jaw's missing." Lillian says as all of the audience laughs.

Lillian picks up the jaw from her chair and tosses it to Hamlet. Peter uses his shovel once more and lifts an actor who looks like Cher out of the grave. She screams, bonks him on the head, and runs to the left to the hills. Hamlet watches Cher run toward the hills.

"Now get you to my lady's chamber and tell her. Let her paint an inch thick. To this favour she must come. Make her laugh at that." Hamlet says tossing the skeleton towards Cher and watches the skeleton chase after her.

"Follow that woman and tell her, no matter how much makeup she wears, she's still going to croak and end up looking just like you, and see if she laughs." Lillian says as everyone laughs out loud.

In the background the skeleton grabs Cher from behind. She punches him. Peter motions for Hamlet to come to the grave.

"Prithee, Horatio, tell me one thing:" Hamlet says as Lillian gets out of her chair and joins them.

"What'd you find in the hole?" Lillian asks looking down the hole.

"Our next scene!" Peter says as the curtains close and they get ready for the next scene.

"And now, Liz Allen, Gwen Stacy and Mary-Jane Watson in the famous witches scene from William Shakespeare's `Macbeth', interpreted by myself for those who, like the actors, have no idea what they're saying." Lillian says back in her chair as the curtains open again to show the scene as a cave with Liz Allen, Gwen Stacy and Talia O'Malley stirring a big cauldron reprising their roles from Drama Class except dressed for the part.

They stop stirring their cauldron for a moment and blink. Then they resume.

"Double, double toil and trouble fire burn and cauldron bubble!" They say stirring the cauldron.

"Loosely translated, that means "Aabra cadabara."" Lillian says with a smirk enjoying this.

"Fillet of a fenny snake in the cauldron boil and bake!" Gwen says stirring the cauldron.

""Let's cook a snake!" Start with my agent." Lillian says resting her head on one of her hands earning quite a few laughs.

Peter comes in and drops a man in a suit into the cauldron getting more laughs from the audience.

"Eye of newt (Peter drops hunting dog Newt...) And toe of frog, (Peter drops Michigan J. Frog...) Wool of bat (Peter drops Batman...) And tongue of dog. (Peter drops Buttons the dog...)" Gwen says as they continue stirring while the audience laughs.

"Sounds like cafeteria food to me." Lillian says and that gets a giant laugh from the audience.

"For a charm of powerful trouble like a hellbroth boil and bubble." Gwen says as Lillian yawns from her late night.

""Stir until bored." Serves twelve, unless you're Rush Limbaugh; then it's an appetizer." Lillian says and everyone laughs and even the witches have to hold in a laugh.

"Double, double toil and trouble fire burn and cauldron bubble!" The witches say in unison.

""Bippety boppety boo!" Here's another fun recipe:" Lillian says getting more laughs.

"Scale of dragon, tooth of wolf, witch's mummy, maw and gulf." Liz says boredly almost asleep.

Peter drops a green dragon which is carrying Walter Wolf into the cauldron.

"Those are the ingredients of the cafeteria's meatloaf!" Lillian says getting everyone to laugh.

"Of the ravened salt-sea shark (Peter drops a shark into the cauldron) Root of hemlock..." Liz says ready to be interrupted.

Peter comes dressed as a male cheerleader, with pom-poms while thinking about how he got roped into this as everyone laughs.

"Goooo, Hemlock!" Lillian says waving a flag that had an H on it getting everyone to laugh.

"...dig'd in the dark." Liz says finishing her sentence.

"Dig'd in the dark is a gas baby can ya dig it?" Lillian asks while singing getting more laughs.

"Double, double toil and trouble fire burn and cauldron bubble!" The witches say in unison.

""Hocus pocus." When do we eat?" Lillian asks rubbing her stomach in mock hunger getting more laughs.

Flames shoot from the cauldron and then Lillian jumps out of her chair the walks up to the cauldron.

"Hey, what'd we come up with? Hash?" Lillian asks trying to get a look into the cauldron.

"Corndog?" Gwen asks with a shrug.

"Fondue?" Liz asks also with a shrug.

Everyone looks into the cauldron and gasps.

"By the pricking of my thumbs something scary this way comes!" Gwen says sacredly getting plenty of laughs herself.

More flames from the cauldron. When they subside, an actor who looks like Jerry Lewis is standing on the edges of the cauldron.

"Oh, lady! I know a lady with high-heeled shoes and socks and panty hose oh, pretty lady!" The actor sings badly as everyone covers their ears in pain.

Gwen whacks him over the head with a large foam rubber mallet. He falls into the depths of the cauldron with a scream. Liz then drops in a prop stick of lighted dynamite. Gwen drops in a large round bomb which was also a prop. Lillian puts a lid on the cauldron. Peter runs a chain around it. Liz affixes a lock. Everyone stands aside, back turned, covering their ears. The cauldron blasts upward and through the roof of the cave.

"Ehhhh, let's send out for pizza." Lillian says as the curtains close again.

When they open again the entire cast was on the stage taking a bow and getting a standing ovation.

* * *

"Never again." Lillian says face down on her bed after the play.

"Meow." Gypsy says curling up at Lillian's side.

"Well at least one good thing came out of it. I got to see Peter in a pair of tights." Lillian says with a grin before falling asleep.

"Me-ow." Gypsy says almost exasperated before following her master to sleep unaware of their silent watcher.

"Soon daughter of Wolverine you shall be mine." A deep voice says as their silent watcher disappears.

* * *

**And done. Tell me what you think. Don't be a stranger. Chavonnie26 out. Peace.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello people of earth! Today I give you another chapter of this story. Thanks to WarriorOfTheRiver for reviewing and favouriting this story. I own only Lillian. Now onto the fic.**

* * *

"Class today we will be assigning partners for our countries of the world project. I have assigned partners at random." The geography teacher says handing everyone a piece of paper with the name of their project partner and the name of the country they will be doing.

'_Cool I got both a great partner and a great country._' Lillian thinks with a smile on her face.

"All right class who here can actually make class fun?" The teacher asks hoping that someone would help her out and make the class fun.

"Lillian." The class answers in unison as if answering the teacher's question.

"Well I do have a song that might suit the occasion." Lillian says getting out her IPod.

"Well by all means." The teacher says as Lillian comes out to the front and pulls down the world map and grabs a pointer.

"All right here goes." Lillian says pressing play on her IPod and the tune of the Mexican Hat Dance blasted out into the class room.

"United States, Canada, Mexico, Panama

Haiti, Jamaica, Peru,

Republic Dominican, Cuba, Caribbean

Greenland, El Salvador too.

Puerto Rico, Columbia, Venezuela

Honduras, Guyana, and still,

Guatemala, Bolivia, then Argentina

And Ecuador, Chile, Brazil.

Costa Rica, Belize, Nicaragua, Bermuda

Bahamas, Tobago, San Juan,

Paraguay, Uruguay, Surinam

And French Guiana, Barbados, and Guam.

Norway, and Sweden, and Iceland, and Finland

And Germany now one piece,

Switzerland, Austria, Czechoslovakia

Italy, Turkey, and Greece.

Poland, Romania, Scotland, Albania

Ireland, Russia, Oman,

Bulgaria, Saudi Arabia

Hungary, Cyprus, Iraq, and Iran.

There's Syria, Lebanon, Israel, Jordan

Both Yemens, Kuwait, and Bahrain,

The Netherlands, Luxembourg, Belgium, and Portugal

France, England, Denmark, and Spain.

India, Pakistan, Burma, Afghanistan

Thailand, Nepal, and Bhutan,

Kampuchea, Malaysia, then Bangladesh (Asia)

And China, Korea, Japan.

Mongolia, Laos, and Tibet, Indonesia

The Philippine Islands, Taiwan,

Sri Lanka, New Guinea, Sumatra, New Zealand

Then Borneo, and Vietnam.

Tunisia, Morocco, Uganda, Angola

Zimbabwe, Djibouti, Botswana,

Mozambique, Zambia, Swaziland, Gambia

Guinea, Algeria, Ghana.

Burundi, Lesotho, and Malawi, Togo

The Spanish Sahara is gone,

Niger, Nigeria, Chad, and Liberia

Egypt, Benin, and Gabon.

Tanzania, Somalia, Kenya, and Mali

Sierra Leone, and Algiers,

Dahomey, Namibia, Senegal, Libya

Cameroon, Congo, Zaire.

Ethiopia, Guinea-Bissau, Madagascar

Rwanda, Mahore, and Cayman,

Hong Kong, Abu Dhabi, Qatar, Yugoslavia...

Crete, Mauritania

Then Transylvania,

Monaco, Liechtenstein

Malta, and Palestine,

Fiji, Australia, Sudan." Lillian sings while pointing to the countries without looking and getting them right each time.

Everyone applauds afterwards as Lillian bows and takes her seat again.

'_Hello A+' _Peter Parker who was Lillian's partner thinks with a giant grin.

* * *

"Look out!" Wild Cat says crashing into a building while testing out her new grappling hooks so that she could travel around the city without wearing out her shoes.

"Next time check to see if the grappling hook has a light trigger. Good to know. Also don't buy a grappling hook on the black market." Wild Cat says seeing stars as she peels herself off the building.

"Oh good it wasn't a head trauma induced hallucination." Spiderman says relieved when he sees Wild Cat on the roof of a low building still shaking off the blow to the head from hitting the taller building.

"What's that smell? Smells like sewer water, Hudson River water and tons of washing powder." Wild Cat says with a sneeze while shaking her head.

"I really need to get out more." Wild Cat says stretching out her back and freezes when she hears a very loud crack.

"Either I threw out my back again or one of my disks moved out of place. Either way it's gonna mean a day off school. Geez I'm starting to sound like Slappy Squirrel." Wild Cat says with a sigh as she jumped off the roof and disappeared into the shadows.

"I have got to learn how to do that." Spiderman says in awe until he hears a yowl of pain in the direction she disappeared to.

* * *

"No more superheroing. I'm getting too old for it. Wow I really am like Slappy." Lillian says lying down on her bed with an ice-pack on her back and a bowl of peanut brittle by her bedside.

"Guess that makes you Skippy." Lillian says to Gypsy with a laugh but stops when she hears another loud crack from her back.

"Oi vey." Lillian groans in pain before chuckling at how Slappy-like she was acting.

"Whoa what's happening?" Lillian asks being levitated above her bed and locked in position.

"Ah the daughter of Wolverine. We finally have you. You were very smart, staying under the radar like that." A man dressed in mostly maroon and purple says while Lillian looks plain confused.

"Uh do I know you?" Lillian asks really confused as Gypsy hides in the shadows and waits to see if the man in maroon was a threat.

"I am Magneto and I'm here to offer you an offer you cannot refuse." Magneto says as he tightens his grip on Lillian causing her to yelp.

"I'm listening." Lillian says barely a squeak.

"I am here to offer you the chance of a lifetime. A place where you will be able to use your powers whenever you wish, where you will be surrounded others that are like you and where you will be treated like an equal instead of a freak. You are a mutant, better than all other humans." Magneto says while Lillian's face turns red but not from lack of air.

"Better?! If I'm so much better then how come I had to build myself up from the bottom?! How come I can't go out into the streets and not be afraid?! How come sometimes I can't sleep at night because I keep waiting for them to take me away?! And how come I had to go my entire life without parents?! If I'm so much better then how come my life is worse than most?! Get out of my apartment NOW! Before I skewer you!" Lillian screams at Magneto as both pairs of claws come out and she tries to swipe at Magneto but can't reach him.

"I'll give you some time to think about my offer." Magneto says exiting the way he came as Lillian drops down to her bed.

"Get out! AND STAY OUT!" Lillian screams as the magnetic field keeping her in place dissipated and she charged where Magneto exited only to find he was gone.

"Huh he actually fixed my back." Lillian says surprised as her claws retract and she walks away from her window.

"Meow." Gypsy says climbing up onto the window pane staring out into the night.

'_No worries master, I'll keep him away._' Gypsy thinks as Lillian gets back into bed and falls asleep.

* * *

"I really don't see the point in this exercise." Lillian says hanging upside down tangled in a rope during gym class.

"Ditto." Peter Parker says in the same position next to her.

"Miss Carter!" The principal who was a slim African American woman in a pantsuit yells as she enters the gym.

"Hey what's up prince?" Lillian asks twirling around so that she faced the principal.

A few people snickered at the accidental joke.

"Have you seen my office?!" The principal asks angrily as steam almost came out her ears.

"No but I hear it looks lovely especially after the renovations." Lillian says as people laugh except for the principal.

"Will you come down from there?!" The principal asks and if looks could kill Lillian would be toast by now.

"Sorry but I'm a little tied up at the moment maybe when this rope decides to unwind a little." Lillian says as everyone laughs again.

"Stop joking around!" The principal yells at her as Lillian swings back and forth.

"Can't. It's like asking J.J Jameson to stop going on and on about Spiderman. Not possible for either of us to stop." Lillian says as everyone laughs once more.

"Miss Carter I have half a mind to call your parents." The principal says steaming mad.

"Huh. So where's the other half then? Vacationing in the library?" Lillian asks finally getting untangled from the rope and landing on the floor like a cat.

"You are to come with me to my office now!" The principal says dragging Lillian by her arm out the gym.

"At least buy me dinner first." Lillian says with a huff as she is shoved into the chair across from the principal's desk.

"Miss Carter look around and tell me what you think?" The principal says and by the tone of her voice she is silently fuming.

"I think you had your office redone. Nice representation of the Warners. You have no idea how many times that I've seen either a drawing or painting of them gone completely wrong. Either they're too tall or too human like or even so badly drawn I can't even tell it's them." Lillian says looking around the room and reviewing it like the principal asked her honest opinion.

"That is not what I meant." The principal says gritting her teeth ready to throw Lillian out of the school.

"Then what did you mean?" Lillian asks cocking her head to the side in confusion.

"Did you do all this?" The principal asks seeing as Lillian was the only open fan of Animaniacs in the whole school.

"Why would I do all this? I happen to like having a squeaky clean record." Lillian says and then thinks '_That you know of.'_

"Well if you didn't who did?" The principal asks as Lillian points out the window with an expression of shock on her face.

The Warners were outside holding paintbrushes and wearing smirks on their faces before vamoosing as three SHIELD agents chased after them.

"You're free to go." The principal says as white as a sheet at seeing the three cartoon characters brought to life.

"Uh can I have the rest of the day off too?" Lillian asks hoping that she would say yes.

"Sure." The principal says before fainting.

"Cool." Lillian says heading out the office and out the school to help chase the Warners.

* * *

"Shush do you want SHIELD to find you?" Lillian asks hiding the Warners in her apartment.

"Nice place you have here. What do your parents do for a living?" Yakko asks as Dot and Wakko play with Gypsy and he reads some of the comics Lillian has lying around.

"Actually I live on my own. I earn quite a bit of money each month." Lillian says taking a seat on her bed.

"Really? Can we be business partners then? Cause honestly I sooo want to see you in your uniform." Yakko says bringing out a sexier version of Lillian's cat burglar suit.

"Give me that. Where'd you get it anyway? I thought I buried it under a large oak tree in the woods." Lillian says grabbing the garment from Yakko.

"We took it out of Natasha Romanov's closet." Yakko says getting the evil eye from Lillian before she sighs and rubs her eyes tiredly.

"Look if I guess who created you can you give me one of your mallets?" Lillian asks seeing an opportunity to get a special piece of memorabilia.

"Alright but if you guess wrong you have to wear the outfit." Yakko says wagging his eyebrows at Lillian.

"Gypsy Maria Garcia-Lehmkuhl." Lillian says and smirks when Yakko's jaw drops in shock that she got it right.

"Here." Yakko says reluctantly as he hands Lillian his best mallet.

"Nice. Think I can use it when I go out as Wild Cat?" Lillian asks seeing that since she didn't tell them her name she couldn't be traced by SHIELD.

"Sure. By the way loved the use of the anvil and the Morning Malaise skit in your debut." Yakko says as he and the rest of the Warners clap.

"Why thank you." Lillian says with a bow and the Warners figure out that Lillian's apartment would be a great place to hide whenever they escaped the Heli-carrier.

"Oh what now?" Lillian asks as her phone rings and she answers.

"He's still alive. Why is he still alive?" The voice from a few days before yells into Lillian's ear and she cringes.

"If you haven't heard I decided to retire. I'm getting too old for being an assassin. Now quit callin' me or else you'll get a ton of lit dynamite dropped on you and if that doesn't get ya the anvil will!" Lillian yells into the phone before hanging up.

"Man that felt good." Lillian says with a smile and then bursts out laughing.

"You know you remind us of Slappy the Squirrel." Dot says picturing Lillian in a Slappy Squirrel costume.

"Really? Most people say I remind them of Yakko on a sugar rush." Lillian says jumping up and landing on her dresser like a cat.

"Look I have a proposal for you three. If you three can drive the whole of SHIELD crazy then this should be a piece of cake for you." Lillian says handing each of them a piece of paper.

"Has anyone ever told you you're a genius?" Wakko asks jumping into her arms with his siblings.

"No you would be the first. Most of the time they call me insane. You would not believe how many school therapists I've scared off." Lillian says as the Warners grin insanely and give her a big kiss each.

"Ah Wild Kitty you truly are a maniac after our own hearts." Yakko says with a giant smile on his face.

"Why thank you. Now shall we?" Lillian asks putting on her mask as the Warners jump to the floor.

The Warners grin and nod their heads.

* * *

**And done. Drop me a line if you liked it. Chavonnie26 out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey my peeps. Today I give you another wanted chapter of The Wild Cat's Howl. I own only Lillian, Terra, Aero, Aqua and Pyra. Thanks to WarriorOfTheRiver and Guest for reviewing. Now onto the fic!**

* * *

"Thanks for the help guys." Wild Cat says waving at the Warners as the SHIELD agents that were chasing them earlier showed up and captured them.

"No problem WC." Yakko says as Wild Cat blends into the shadows leaving only her smile behind before that faded as well.

They were in the school physiatrist's room and had just finished redecorating. The room now had pictures of all the old school therapists showing highly comical things happening to them. If this didn't get the newest therapist to run out screaming nothing would.

"Good by Doc Silver." Wild Cat says before slipping out the school.

* * *

"YAHHHH!" Doc Silver screams as she runs down the hall while babbling like an idiot.

"Are we still on for tomorrow's session?" Lillian asks stepping out the therapy room.

Today she is wearing an Animaniacs t-shirt, blue jeans and sneakers.

"Two more until I break a hundred. If the Warners could see me now." Lillian says heading off to class.

* * *

"Miss Carter that is the 98th therapist you've driven off since you started attending Midtown High. Why is that?" the principal asks as Lillian sits across from her in her office.

"Uhhh I don't know." Lillian says leaning back in the chair with a smirk.

"Miss Carter if you drive off the next three therapists then you're out of this school." The principal says sternly as Lillian just nods her head.

"Can I go now?" Lillian asks hopefully and runs out before getting her answer.

"If she doesn't go into show business then I don't know what she'll do." The principal says rubbing her eyes tiredly as she hears a scream and a crash from outside her office.

* * *

"Oh sure suspend the hero over a tank of sharks. Real original." Wild Cat says tied up in rope above a giant tank.

"Not sharks. Eels." A girl her age with aqua green curly hair that reaches her shoulders, light blue eyes and pale skin says as the water level raises a little as Wild Cat is lowered a little more towards the water.

She is wearing a blue sleeveless gown with slits up each side, dark blue Robin Hood boots and dark blue gloves that end in the middle of her bicep. She is also wearing dark blue lipstick with light blue eyeshadow.

"Who the heck are you people?" Wild Cat asks with a growl while swinging back and forth trying to get free without landing in the water because if the electric eels didn't get her then drowning from the weight of her bones would.

"We are the elementals. Aqua, Terra, Pyra and Aero." Aqua says as three more girls come out from the shadows.

It was pretty easy to tell who was who. Terra has dark brown skin, forest green hair that reaches behind her knees and is very wavy and eyes and is wearing a green version of Aqua's costume. Pyra has tanned skin, orange hair that is styled to look like flames, red eyes and a red and orange version of Aqua's outfit. Aero has Hispanic skin, straight white hair that reaches the floor, grey eyes and a white version of Aqua's outfit.

"Great and I'm a cranky mutant who doesn't do well in water. Are we done stating the obvious now?" Wild Cat says rolling her eyes not that her captors could see it.

"You asked." Pyra says stating the obvious.

"Apparently not." Wild Cat mutters under her breath as she gently unsheathes her claws and starts to saw her way out the rope bit by bit.

"You remind me of a young Slappy Squirrel. A pest that needs to be exterminated." Aero says making a slashing motion with her hand sending Wild Cat spinning like a dredel at Hanukah.

"Oh I think I'm gonna lose my lunch. If it was that nasty going down I so don't want it coming up." Wild Cat says when she stops spinning with a green face that makes Terra's hair look like a boiled leaf.

"Let me guess. Cafeteria food at Midtown High?" Pyra asks already knowing the answer by the look on Wild Cat's face.

"Today was mystery meat Monday. Not exactly what you want coming up and into a tank of already agitated electric eels." Wild Cat says almost free but was waiting for the right moment to break out.

"Tell me about it. I remember one time I had the tacos on taco Tuesday and I was sick for a week." Pyra says holding her stomach in memory.

"Oh come on. Why do you hate me?" Wild Cat asks as her phone starts ringing playing the tune of Macadamia Nut from Animaniacs.

"Nice song." Pyra says resisting the urge to dance to the infectious beat as Wild Cat wiggles around and answers her phone to put it on speaker phone.

"Hellooo Nurse. Who's calling?" Wild Cat asks praying that the villains would be hospitable enough for her to answer a single call.

Luckily for her they were.

"It's Peter. I was wondering if you were free to work on our project." Peter asks through the phone sounding a little stressed.

"I'm a little tied up at the moment. Maybe tomorrow." Wild Cat says a little nervously as she saw her opportunity to escape as she breaks free of her bonds with a snap and somersaults to the edge of the tank to push off it and land on the floor with practiced grace.

"I'll call you back." Wild Cat says hanging up on the call and facing her opponents with her guard up.

"Look we don't want any trouble. We were just trying to find a place to live so that the cops wouldn't take us back." Terra says holding out her hands in surrender as did the others.

"Back to the orphanage right? Look I may know a place. I own this apartment building downtown. You could stay there. My specialty is hiding people from social services especially in the case of orphans who have left the orphanage." Wild Cat says letting her guard down truly feeling for the girls.

"Really? You would do that for us?" Pyra asks hopefully and Wild Cat nods to their delight.

"I do have a few rules. No drugs, drinking or bringing dudes back to the apartment and just to warn you I have one heck of a security system. And that's it." Wild Cat says sternly while leaning against the tank.

"Deal." The others in the room say in unison as Wild Cat grins.

* * *

"So what do you think?" Wild Cat asks showing the elementals their new apartments.

Each was decorated for a different season and looked like they hadn't been used in a while. They each had a bedroom, a bathroom, a kitchen, a living room and a spare room for whatever they wanted.

"How did you afford this?" Aqua asks as they all sat in her apartment since they were all connected.

"My last job paid 2 million up front and I used it to buy the place. This place is more profitable in a month than I made in two. Don't worry about paying rent. I got that covered." Wild Cat says leaning against the wall.

"Cool. Thank you so much for all of this." Aero says gratefully as she and the rest of the elementals removed their contacts and wigs.

Terra has black hair which barely clears her chin and bright brown eyes, Aero has curly dark brown hair which reaches her ribcage and black eyes, Pyra has straight light brown hair which reaches her shoulders and dark brown eyes and Aqua has curly fiery orange hair which reaches her shoulders. They each look really normal.

"Catherine? Mary? Reese? Caroline?" Wild Cat asks almost hopefully as she removes her mask and smoothes out her hair.

"Lillian? Lillian!" The elementals yell in unison as they suffocate Lillian in a group hug.

"I missed you guys. How's Sister Carrie?" Lillian asks noticing their sad faces at the mention of the nun.

"She's in the hands of God now." Terra says sadly as the step away fearing Lillian's reaction since everyone at the orphanage saw what happened to Stacy.

Lillian seems to wilt as the glint in her eyes disappears.

"Oh." Lillian says sadly as she exits the room.

"Maybe I should have kept quiet." Terra says a little nervously.

"Ya think Catherine." Aero says sarcastically.

* * *

**And done. Don't forget to tell me what you think. Chavonnie26 out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry about the late update but I had way too many ideas and had to sort them out as well as do quite a bit of research. Well without further ado here's chapter seven. I own only Lillian/Wild Cat, Catherine/Terra, Caroline/Aqua, Reese/Pyra and Mary/Aero. Now onto the fic my lovelies!**

* * *

_"You will join us you brat!" Magneto yells at Lillian while strangling her._

_Both sets of claws lay by her side forcefully ripped out. Lillian claws at the hands around her throat while gasping for breath before everything goes black…_

Lillian wakes up with a gasp before noticing she was dressed as Wild Cat and chained to a post with adamantium chains.

"Finally you're awake. I wouldn't want you to be asleep when I skin myself a Wild Cat coat." Sabre-tooth says coming out of the shadows with a wicked looking blade.

"Look if this is about the Cher wig joke I take it back. That fur of yours looks totally cool." Wild Cat says trying to talk her way out of this.

"It's not about the jokes. I have a debt to settle with an old foe and you are just the thing I need to do so. Let's see how Wolverine likes it when he sees his daughter as a coat." Sabre-tooth says getting in Wild Cat's face and almost causing her to throw up.

"Why do you guys keep calling me that? Besides I've never even met him before so how exactly am I supposed to be valuable to him?" Wild Cat asks pressing her back of her heel against the post to activate her tracking chip.

"As if I'm going to believe that." Sabre-tooth says holding the knife to Wild Cat's throat.

"It's true. Go ahead. Ask me his name or even the slightest thing about him." Wild Cat says with a gulp as the knife drew a thin line of blood.

"Okay where is he?" Sabre-tooth asks easing the pressure on Wild Cat's throat by a little.

"I don't know. Even if I did why would I tell you senior fuzzy?" Wild Cat asks with a smirk when she sees Terra dressed in her usual super hero uniform pop out of the ground behind Sabre-tooth.

"Why you little- what the?" Sabre-tooth asks as his knife is yanked out of his hand by an unknown force and is firmly gripped in Terra's hand.

"Amazing what a little stalling and a tracking device will do." Wild Cat says as Terra breaks her chains with a thought and the rest of the elementals come out from the hole.

"Now where were we?" Wild Cat asks cocking back her fist before nailing Sabre-tooth in the eye knocking him into Pyra's range.

"Night night." Pyra says charging up a fire ball before throwing it at him.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Sabre-tooth asks himself just as the fire ball hits.

* * *

"To us for taking down Sabre-tooth as a team." Lillian says toasting her team mates in the basement of their apartment building which she had turned into a rec room.

"Here, here!" The elementals cheer clinking their glasses of soda together.

Today Lillian is wearing a brand new Wild Cat long sleeve shirt, blue jeans and white sneakers, Catherine aka Terra is wearing a forest green button down shirt, a denim skirt which reaches her knees and brown boots which reach her knees, Mary aka Aero is wearing a silver top, a white skirt which reaches just past her knees, a white jacket and silver boots, Reese aka Pyra is wearing a red sundress with brown boots and a white jumper and Caroline aka Aqua is wearing a blue button down shirt, blue jeans and blue sneakers.

"So what are we gonna do tonight?" Reese asks sitting on her bright red arm chair with a mirror in her hand.

"The same thing we do every night. Save the world or at least New York." Lillian says with a shrug as Gypsy her cat curls around her neck like a scarf.

Gypsy was fluffier than usual due to her winter coat.

"Well I can't wait to go to school tomorrow. Books, learning and peace and quiet." Catherine says reading her book which is titled Gardening for the Soul in Winter.

"Midtown High? Quiet? Please. That place is a zoo. Trust me I've been there." Reese says rolling her eyes before checking her hair again for any fly aways.

"She's not wrong." Lillian says feeding Gypsy a piece of chicken.

"Well just in case I'm gonna wear this tomorrow." Caroline says slapping on a white helmet with a water symbol on the side.

"Well I'm off to the ice rink. Who wants in?" Mary asks getting off the blue and white sofa to head upstairs.

"I'm in. I've been meaning to learn how to ice-skate." Lillian says as Gypsy jumps off her and she gets up to follow Mary.

"Count us in." Everyone else says in unison and the race to get ready begins.

* * *

"I really don't think I'm getting the hang of this." Lillian says slipping on the ice at the rink and almost was sent zooming across the ice on her rear end.

"It's easy. You just need practice." Mary says skating past Lillian who was struggling to get to her feet.

"Easy for you to say. When we were kids it was hard to get you away from the rink." Lillian mutters under her breath as she grips the rail and makes her way back to the stands.

"Hey guys guess what?" Caroline asks zooming passed Lillian sending her twirling like a top.

"You're gonna get me a bucket?" Lillian asks completely green as she stops spinning.

"No. There are 4 openings for the girls' hockey team at school and I just signed us up." Caroline says as Lillian places a hand over her mouth before jumping over the rail and running towards the bathroom.

"No way." Mary says almost jumping up and down with joy.

"Cool." Reese says doing a twirl.

"Well we better get practicing then." Catherine says as they do a 'hands in'.

"All for one." Mary says with a smirk.

"And one for all!" They cheer as they get back to practicing their moves as Lillian sat on the side-lines nursing a cup of hot chocolate and a stomach ache that would last for a few hours.

* * *

"Go Wild Cats!" Lillian cheers at the first hockey game of the season as her friends play on the ice.

The school team was ironically called the wild cats with the uniform being red, white and gold. The girls had made the team while Lillian promised to support them from the side-lines. Lillian is decked out from head to toe in red and white with red and white face paint on her face clashing with her natural blue hair.

"And as we draw the game to a close it's Midtown High barely clinging to the lead while Blackmoor Academy is clearing a war path towards the goals. Rookies Mary Morse and Caroline Warner are trying to push them back but it doesn't seem they'll be able to. Folks we may be looking at a tie." The announcer says as Mary and Caroline try to block the other team from reaching the goals.

"Oh no. Not now." Lillian says getting a whiff of something she knew was going to be trouble soon.

It smelled a bit like her but more feral and dangerous and definitely stronger with a metallic tint.

"Guys we got a problem." Lillian says into her com-link as she managed to make her way through the crowd to the exit.

"What. Problem?" Mary asks with a grunt obviously stressed from having to stop the other team.

"I don't know yet but it smells big and dangerous." Lillian says almost sneezing at the strong scent.

"Ah finally. Do you know how long it took to find you Miss Logan?" A voice says from behind Lillian as she freezes before slowly turning around and craning her head to see the face of the man who spoke.

The man is about seven feet tall making Lillian at 5' 4" look tiny with white hair and black eyes. He has eyes with no discernible pupils or irises, pointed ears, claws at the tips of his fingers, mutton chop sideburns and a hairstyle that is similar to Wolverine's, with the exception that the back is very long and is kept in a ponytail.

"Oh no." Lillian says as he grabs her and covers her mouth with a chloroform gag.

The man drags Lillian outside the school as Catherine makes the final score and Midtown High wins.

"Unbelievable! Midtown High wins thanks to a lucky shot from Catherine Jones!" The announcer practically screams as the crowd goes into an uproar.

"Lillian what's wrong this time or did you just stand downwind of another super fan? Lillian? Lillian? Come on girl pick up the link." Mary says into the com-link managing to avoid the fans with the others and get to their lockers.

"She's not answering," Catherine says pulling out a GPS device and typing a series of almost random numbers into it, "Her tracking chip's offline too. Her chip's never offline. Something must have happened."

"No kidding." Reese says taking off her helmet and drying her hair from all the sweat.

"Looks like she needs a rescue. Come on girls let's move!" Mary says tossing everyone their bags which contained their costumes.

* * *

"What happened?" Lillian slurs as she wakes up in a similar position she had when Sabre-tooth captured her.

"Glad to see the only living spawn of Wolverine is still living." The man from the hockey rink says as Lillian panics on the inside and on the outside.

"Who the heck are you and why did you capture me?!" Lillian shouts out her voice an octave higher than usual as the skin on her forearms and her hands tense as if waiting to shoot out her claws.

"Let's just say I've been very involved with your family over the years and wanted to greet the latest addition." The man says in a tone that makes Lillian pale so much that a vampire looks tanner.

"You never answered my first question." Lillian says trying to slow her heart rate down before she went feral again.

"I am Romulus and you are?" The man says as the hairs on the back of Lillian's neck rise in fear.

"Lillian Carter." Lillian says with a hiss as her head starts feeling as if someone is hammering a hole in it from the inside.

"Interesting. You are much stronger than your father despite not having his full healing factor or will live as long as him." Romulus says tracing his claws down Lillian's face as she squirmed beneath the touch.

"Leave me alone." Lillian says more as if she were warning him than if she was begging as her head hung low and her hair concealed her face.

"Now why would I do that?" Romulus asks taking a step back in time to avoid a kick from Lillian.

Lillian looks up at him as her eyes go completely black and she lets loose a howl that seems to shake the building. This is what she calls going feral.

"Glad to see that you have your father's temper." Romulus says as both sets of claws pop out of Lillian's forearms and fingers.

"And both your parents powers." Romulus says almost surprised at both sets of claws.

Lillian growls at him as she struggles against her restraints and releases another howl.

* * *

**Bet ya no one saw that coming. Also if you want Lillian to have a boyfriend just tell me cause honestly I have one at the ready and am waiting to deploy. One more thing if you can guess who I modelled the Elementals personalities on then you get your OC in this fic! Well I have to go. Almost school time. Chavonnie26 out. Peace.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright my fanfiction friends I give you my latest master piece and for those of you who cry easily get some tissues. I own only Lillian/Wild Cat, Mary/Aero, Terra/Catherine, Aqua/Caroline and Pyra/Reese. Now onto the fic!**

* * *

Lillian roars as she struggles against her chains while Romulus watches with an amused expression plastered all over his face.

"I'm impressed. By now even your father would have reverted to normal. You are certainly more savage than him." Romulus says tapping his claws on the side of his throne.

Lillian growls in response and tries to lunge for him again.

"Even if they do save you, you'll be too far gone to save. Enjoy being an animal for the rest of your life." Romulus says with an evil laugh as Lillian almost glares at him before struggling even harder.

* * *

"Please you have to help us." Aero pleads to Wolverine who was passing through town.

His tracking skills exceeded Lillian's and he was their best hope to get her back.

"Why would I do this for a girl I don't even know?" Wolverine asks raising an eyebrow under his mask.

"She's your daughter." Terra says getting right to the point.

"You know how many times someone has said that and in reality they're not even remotely related to me?" Wolverine says getting on his bike as a wall of solid rock surrounds the group of five.

"Will this help?" Aero asks showing Wolverine a picture of Lillian taken during training when she had both sets of claws out.

In the picture Lillian is impaling a dummy with a feral grin on her face and her eyes seem almost darker.

"Well that changes things." Wolverine says holding the picture as if it would disintegrate.

"We have a few things for you to track her with." Pyra says pulling a few pieces of clothes and a Yakko plushie out of a bag.

"What's her name? Her real name?" Wolverine asks tracing Lillian's face with his fingers.

"Lillian Mary Carter." Terra says as Wolverine almost smiles.

"Pretty name." Wolverine says his eyes almost cloudy.

"Here. You can get a pretty good scent off of this. She never sleeps without it." Pyra says handing Wolverine the stuffed toy.

"Never figured my little girl would be an Animaniac." Wolverine says actually smiling as he holds the toy and takes a sniff of it.

"Wow that's strong." Wolverine says almost holding the toy at arm's length.

"I take it you have the scent." Aero says sarcastically as Wolverine glares at her but nods.

"Then let's go!" Terra says sinking the wall around them back into the ground.

* * *

"Ah the father comes to defend his cub. Thus is the nature of the Wolverine." Romulus says getting a whiff of Wolverine as he and the rest of the team head towards the docks where he is hiding.

Is it just me or do villains always have their lairs in either abandoned warehouses or the docks? Never mind I just answered my own question.

"You won't win." Lillian spits out almost as if she was having trouble speaking.

"I believe I will Miss Logan." Romulus says as Lillian stops struggling and looks at him with empty black eyes.

* * *

"Look there she is!" Aqua shouts happily pointing at Lillian who was advancing towards them dressed in a black tank top and black jeans with white sneakers.

"Uh guys? Why is she charging at us with her claws unsheathed?" Aero asks as they scatter but Lillian goes after Wolverine and tackles him to the floor and pins him.

"Whoa kid slow down. Is that anyway to greet your old man?" Wolverine asks and narrowly avoids getting his head impaled.

Lillian doesn't respond as she impales her other set of claws next to Wolverine's head.

"Terra we need zero g's now!" Aero barks out as Lillian is lifted into the air and is dangled above the pier.

The moment Lillian sees the water she stops struggling and seems to have a minor panic attack.

"Ah it appears the pup cannot defeat the father yet. Pity." Romulus says sneaking away before Wolverine could pick up his scent.

"What happened? Where am I? And why am I dressed like this?" Lillian asks confused blinking her eyes like a movie projector then notices where she was, "And how did I end up, up here?!"

"Lillian is that you?" Terra asks suspiciously ready to drop her like a stone at a moment's notice.

"Are the Warners annoying?" Lillian asks raising an eyebrow getting lowered a little more towards the water.

"Okay I've slept with a Yakko plushie since I was five!" Lillian says really panicking at her position over the water.

Terra yanks her back to earth and deposits her on the ground with a thump.

"And that was for?" Lillian asks slowly getting to her feet and is on guard in case Terra or Aqua decided to dangle her over the pier again.

"For being a jerk. How could attack your own father like that?" Pyra asks her fiery temper showing on the scorch marks on the floor.

"How could I what now?" Lillian asks confused scratching her head and winces when her claws cut into her scalp.

Lillian sheathes her claws and lowers her guard when she sees Wolverine.

"Dad?" Lillian asks thoroughly confused at why he was there.

"Hey Little L." Wolverine says taking off his mask showing that he looks a lot like Lillian except way more masculine.

"Dad!" Lillian yells hugging Wolverine with tears of joy in her eyes and a smile on her face.

Wolverine is at first shocked at the hug but slowly hugs back with a small smile on his face. The elementals smile to each other before high-fiving each other for accomplishing two things in one day. Getting back their new leader and reuniting her with her dad.

"I never thought I'd meet you." Lillian says her voice muffled by Wolverine's costume.

"And I never thought I'd have a daughter." Wolverine says holding onto Lillian as if she would disintegrate if he let go.

"I'm sorry for not finding you sooner." Lillian says thinking it was her fault that she hadn't searched harder.

"Kiddo trust me you couldn't have found me even if you tried. This time I'm not leaving you behind." Wolverine says hugging Lillian harder.

* * *

**Nothing more heart-warming than a family reunion am I right? Remember if you want romance send me the okay for the boyfriends to be deployed. Until then Chavonnie26 out peace.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I own only my OCs. Now onto the fic!**

* * *

"Kiddos welcome to SHIELD Academy. Your new school. Personally I would have preferred you to go to the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters but SHIELD insisted you go here." Wolverine says showing Lillian her new school which was basically a typical boarding school with the SHIELD insignia as its crest.

"Talk about cliché." Lillian says almost grumbling at her uniform.

"Tell me about it." Caroline says tugging at her skirt willing it longer.

Each are wearing a black skirt which barely reaches their knees, a white blouse with the SHIELD insignia, white knee socks and black Mary-Jane's.

"What's next? Flying broomsticks?" Catherine asks sarcastically but ducks when a glowing yellow-green speck zooms past her as well as a young girl riding on what looks like a broomstick.

"Get back here Pym!" The girl yells as the group minus Wolverine's jaws drop in shock.

"Something tells me that this school is definitely going to be weird." Lillian says shouldering her Animaniacs backpack.

"What gave you that idea? The fact your dad is a teacher or the fact it's full of teen superheroes like the Avengers' kids?" Reese asks rolling her eyes really cranky due to the un-flattering uniform.

"I'll see you all in P.E. Good luck and Lilly try not to impale anyone just because they get on your nerves." Wolverine says giving Lillian a small peck on the forehead before heading inside.

"He just had to bring that one time up. Come on guys. We have Mad Science up first." Lillian says entering the school with everyone following her.

* * *

"Really a candy bar? That's what all that mixing of chemicals made? A candy bar and a bucket of ice-cream?" Reese asks Lillian who was her lab partner.

The goal of the assignment was to use the chemicals provided to make a deadly poison not a delicious treat.

"Trust me we'll get an A+." Lillian says sure of herself as the teacher came around with a poison detector.

"Whoa that's strong. A+." The teacher says marking it down and moving to the next team of Caroline and Catherine.

"But how did you? But it seems so normal." Reese says completely shocked that a simple candy bar and bucket of ice cream could earn them an A+ in Mad Science for a poisons experiment.

"You're looking at one of the youngest professionally trained assassins on the planet. You honestly think I wouldn't know how to make a poison look appealing?" Lillian asks with a raised eyebrow.

Lillian then puts a silver spoon into the ice-cream, scoops some up and flicks it into the potted plant by the entrance. Almost immediately it turns brown and all the leaves fall off with the tree bursting into flames.

"What did you put into it?" Reese asks completely in awe of the poison's affects.

"Concentrated essence of a Justin Bieber CD." Lillian says shuddering at the thought.

"Yikes that is strong. Care if I use it to get back at Flash for ruining a perfectly good outfit?" Reese asks holding the candy bar with a pair of tongs.

"Yes I care. No matter how much he deserves it you can't kill him." Lillian says sternly but her eyes widen when she sees who walks or rather runs through the door.

"Hide us!" Yakko screams jumping into Lillian's backpack followed by his siblings.

"Where are they?!" Wolverine growls entering the classroom with his claws unsheathed showing them to be the same length as Lillian's. Exactly 1 foot long.

"Where is who dad?" Lillian asks pretending to be confused and doing it quite well.

"The Warners. They trashed the gym and hung the Vice Principal from the rope climb." Wolverine says searching for them as Lillian uses her feet to move her backpack under her chair.

"Haven't seen them since that marathon on Saturday." Lillian says a little nervously as her dad exits the classroom to keep looking for the Warners.

"What were you thinking? Getting my dad angry is like eating the ice-cream that I made. Highly dangerous to your health." Lillian tells the Warners while pulling them out of her backpack.

Man she was lucky that classes only catered to six students at a time and the teacher was out to get a new pen.

"We only wanted to mess with him a little. He's special friend material." Yakko almost whines as Lillian glares at him before stiffening.

"Good night everybody." Lillian says in a perfect imitation of Yakko's voice before clapping her hands over her mouth.

"Uh Wakko you shouldn't eat that." Reese warns as Wakko eyes the bucket of ice-cream and the candy bar drooling.

"Why's that?" Wakko asks holding the bucket of ice-cream.

"That has a very powerful poison in it. Even your body couldn't digest it safely." Lillian says slowly as she grabs the bucket back from Wakko including the candy bar as well.

"Wanna bet? He's a garbage disposal." Yakko says pointing to Wakko with his thumb.

"No I don't." Lillian says glaring at the eldest Warner before Catherine uses her powers over gravity to toss all three of the Warners out of class through the window.

"Wow that's the first time I've ever seen you upset around anything to do with the Animaniacs." Caroline says as Lillian places the ice-cream and candy bar back on the table.

"They made me lie to my dad. Of course I'm gonna be upset." Lillian snaps clenching her fists so tightly her normal nails drew blood.

"Lilly calm down." Catherine says noticing the signs of going feral immediately.

"Why should I?" Lillian asks her voice barely audible while breathing heavily.

No one even noticed a ghostly green bat enter Lillian's body from behind when she got in its way. The bat's original target was Reese.

"Uh oh someone get her dad." Mary says holding Lillian down with an air vice.

"On it." Reese says running out the door to get Wolverine.

"She's what?!" Wolverine yells and runs into the room in a panic.

Lillian grips her head in pain as he enters, manages to break free of the air vice and starts banging into the tables with alarming force.

"Get out of my head." Lillian practically screams as her cat claws come out and dig into her skull.

"What's wrong with her?" Wolverine barks afraid of hurting his daughter if he got too close.

"We don't know!" The elementals shout in unison as Lillian screams again.

"Get out! Get out! Get out!" Lillian screams her voice painfully loud.

Her eyes seem to focus on Wolverine before going completely blank and she screams again.

"What's happening?" President Colson asks barging into the room.

"People of Earth heed this warning. She's coming. The dark one is coming. She will start with the descendants of those who first put her away and then she'll destroy us all. Beware! Umbra will return!" Lillian screams and her voice echoes darkly as she falls to the floor and starts twitching before going still and blacking out.

* * *

"Colson what the hell happened to my daughter?!" Wolverine yells at Colson while Lillian sleeps in her dorm room with her friends watching her.

"We've run every test imaginable on her and gotten very few results. We did however find that she is highly susceptible to magic and magnetic attacks. Most likely she was hit by a magic attack meant for Reese who is a direct descendant of the original Teen Titans who first put away the villain she was talking about." Colson says a little afraid of the angry father.

"So what you're saying is that an attack meant for Reese hit Lilly instead? How did an attack even reach them?!" Wolverine asks as Lillian wakes up due to the yelling.

"Dad what's wrong?" Lillian asks ignoring her friends and walking to her dad.

"Lilly don't you remember what happened?" Wolverine asks looking Lillian in the eye since they were almost the same height.

"Last thing I remember is making that ice-cream in Mad Science. Did I get an A? Cause if not I was robbed." Lillian asks with a grin of pride at her ice-cream recipe which tasted great to her since she was immune to nearly all poisons even incredibly strong ones.

"Lilly maybe you should lie down." Wolverine says concerned for Lillian.

"All I'm asking is if I got an A. Is that a bad thing?" Lillian asks really confused as her friends watch from a safe distance.

"No it isn't. You did get an A." Wolverine says almost proudly as Lillian's face lights up.

"That's all I wanted to know. And judging by my headache I went feral right?" Lillian asks already knowing the answer.

"If that's what you want to call it then yes. Please insure this won't happen again. You disrupted a whole day of learning." Colson says stiffly and Lillian decides she really doesn't like him.

"Yeah it's my fault I went feral. Do you know how hard it is to supress animal instincts that are hardwired to your DNA? Trust me it's no walk in the park. You're lucky I'm not going feral right now." Lillian says glaring at Colson and lets her claws peek out of her skin.

"Lilly what did I say about scaring SHIELD agents?" Wolverine asks as Colson almost flees with his tail between his legs.

"Only if you give me the okay but dad-"Lillian says before Wolverine cuts her off.

"Buts are for kicking now get back in there. Your friends are worried about you." Wolverine says ushering Lillian into her dorm room.

"Fine." Lillian says and judging by her tone she was not going to let it go.

* * *

"Time to send my message through." Umbra, the queen of shadows says sitting on her throne of skulls a few minutes before Lillian went feral.

Umbra has black hair that is pulled into a messy ponytail, pale skin that makes a corpse look like it's got a healthy glow, blood red lips, black soulless eyes and an overall look that screams evil. She is wearing a long sleeve black dress that hits the floor with red embellishments, black heels and a red cape as if she didn't have enough villain clichés.

"Master why are those two still alive?" A minion that looks a lot like Hitler asks presenting Umbra with a black dragon wand.

"Because my curse is incomplete." Umbra says and music starts playing. **Yes you guessed it even the great Chavonnie26 is now resorting to very cliché villain songs. Don't look at me like that. You did it once too.**

"In the dark of the night I was tossing and turning and the nightmare I had was as bad as can be - It scared me out of my wits - A corpse falling to bits! Then I opened my eyes and the nightmare was...me! I was once the most mystical woman in all the dimensions. When the council betrayed me they made a mistake! My curse made each of their families pay but two little girls got away! Little Reese and Gypsy, beware, Umbra's awake!" Umbra sings taking us on a tour of her really cliché lair which basically looks like Rasputin's lair in the movie Anastasia.

"In the dark of the night evil will find them, in the dark of the night just before dawn! Aah..." Her minions sing while tripping over themselves to cater to her needs.

"Revenge will be sweet." Umbra sings dancing in front of a mirror.

"When the curse is complete! In the dark of the night." They all sing in unison as Umbra waves her wand at the mirror showing Reese (In Mad Science class watching Lillian mix the chemicals together) and Gypsy (In her superhuman form **(See my other story)** getting ready for Halloween in a month).

"They'll be gone! I can feel that my powers are slowly returning! Tie my sash and a dash of perfume for that smell! As the pieces fall into place I'll see them crawl into place! Dos vidaniya, Reese and Gypsy, Your Graces! Farewell..." Umbra sings as her minions dance to the tune.

"In the dark of the night terror will strike them!" The minions sing as Umbra walks down a spiral staircase.

"Terror's the least I can do!" Umbra sings waving her wand.

"In the dark of the night evil will brew. Ooh!" The minions sing as they continue down the staircase.

"Soon they will feel that their nightmares are real." Umbra sings as dark shadows flood around them making some of the minions squeak in fear.

"In the dark of the night." They all sing as they reach the bottom of the staircase to find a podium with a slot for the wand.

"They'll be through!" Umbra sings zapping the surroundings with her wand to make them even more terrifying.

"In the dark of the night evil will find them! Find them! Ooh! In the dark of the night terror comes true. Doom them!" The minions sing.

"My dears, here's a sign –"Umbra sings placing the wand in the slot.

"It's the end of the line!" They all sing as green bat like creatures swarm around the podium.

"In the dark of the night... In the dark of the night... In the dark of the night..." The minions sing getting more nervous about the creatures.

"Come my minions, rise for your master, and let your evil shine! Find them now, yes, fly ever faster." Umbra sings as the evil green bats head for the ceiling.

"In the dark of the night... In the dark of the night... In the dark of the night..." They all sing as all the bats disintegrate when they reach the ceiling except for one which goes through.

"They'll be mine!" Umbra sings and then cackles madly.

"Next Halloween shall be my time to escape. Soon they shall die!" Umbra cackles as her minions cheer. **Man am I glad that won't happen for a while.**

* * *

**And done. If you want another chapter review or else I won't update again. Now type in your opinion and send. Chavonnie26 out.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Alright my loyal followers today I give you the last chapter of this fic and afterwards this merges with my other story Heroes United. I own only what I own. Now onto the fic!**

* * *

"Ah New Year's Eve my favourite time of year." Lillian says getting ready for the New Year's Eve Ball that night.

She was wearing a black long sleeve dress that barely reaches her knees and black ballet flats. She had curled her hair and actually put on some light pink lipstick.

"How can you be warm in that?" Reese asks practically covered in fake fur from head to toe.

She is wearing a pair of fleece pants, a fake fur lined jacket over a wool sweater, a pair of earmuffs and a pair of fake fur lined boots.

"How can you be cold?" Caroline asks dressed like Lillian except her dress was blue and her shoes were blue and white.

"Probably because her powers are affected by extreme cold." Catherine says dressed in a dark green long sleeve dress which reaches the floor, brown boots and a white cashmere sweater.

"What's your excuse?" Mary asks Catherine while dressed in a white long sleeve dress which reaches her knees, brown knee-high boots and a silver camisole.

"I just happen to be very sensitive to cold." Catherine says and then only notices that Lillian and Caroline were busy rehearsing for something.

"What are you two doing?" Catherine asks as Lillian and Caroline tense.

"Well Principal Colson said in payment for going feral on the first day and trashing the science lab I was to sing at the New Year's Eve party tonight." Lillian says with a shrug.

"And you?" Reese asks Caroline who was putting on a white headband to keep the hair out of her face.

"I got caught trying to steal the mice from the science lab. It was Lillian's idea. She wanted to recreate a Pinky and the Brain skit in front of the mouse phobic therapist." Caroline says and everyone turns to Lillian.

"What can I say? I hate therapy besides that was just a diversion." Lillian says with a shrug before smiling and pulling out what looked like a remote control from up her sleeve.

"Lillian what do you plan to do?" Mary asks raising an eyebrow at the young meta-human.

"Nothing. That is until after midnight. My first prank of the year always has to be done on a big scale. This year will be the best yet." Lillian says shoving the remote back up her sleeve where it couldn't be seen no matter how hard you looked.

"What are you going to do?" Caroline asks eager to be part of the action.

"You're just going to have to find out." Lillian says walking out the room with style as everyone but Caroline groans.

"Why do I get the feeling even though the Warners are gone she'll never stop pranking?" Catherine asks as Caroline follows Lillian out the room like a well-trained dog.

"She's eighteen and she still has that Yakko plushie. Of course she's not gonna stop pranking." Mary says almost face palming as they all leave the room and head to the auditorium.

"Wow." Reese says in awe of the decorations.

The school auditorium was a winter wonderland with ice sculptures of the students lining the walls, snow surrounding the dance floor and on the stage was a painted on miniature forest.

"Ya like? Took me ages to do but it was worth it." Ice says leaning against her statue.

Ice is about a year younger than them with light blue skin, almost transparent blue eyes and white hair that reach just past her ribs. She is wearing a sleeveless blue dress that barely reaches her knees, white boots, a white carnation in her hair and white gloves which reach her armpit.

"What did you do?" Catherine asks and notices the big ball of ice above them meant to be used as a disco ball.

"Nothing yet." Ice says before basically the rest of the school floods into the auditorium wielding rotten fruit to throw at Lillian in payment for all the pranks.

She had only been at the school for three months and was already declared the class clown. But unfortunately for them they would have to wait until midnight.

A quick time jump to midnight seems to be in order…

"Why do I have the feeling they didn't come for the décor?" Lillian asks herself before shrugging off her feeling of impending doom and getting ready for her number.

Everyone was waiting around the stage ready to throw but waited until Lillian's face came into view.

"Alright boys hit it!" Caroline says pointing to the band as the curtain opens revealing that she was behind it.

"Should auld acquaintance be forgot and everybody cheer. We've managed somehow, friends, to make it through another year." Caroline sings and nearly everyone forgets about hitting Lillian with a tomato.

"Let's stay up late, let's celebrate, and then count down from ten. 'Cause tomorrow when we wake up, guys, the whole thing starts again." Lillian sings coming in from stage left and surprisingly no one threw a tomato.

"It's New Year's Eve and I'm a beaut. Dressed up in my brand-new performing suit. Got shoes and dress that are washed and pressed like new. I do, and I'm lovin' the view!" Lillian sings as the song picks up tempo.

"'Cause it's New Year's Eve and I'm lookin' fair with a white carnation in my hair. Got a coat and tie and I can't deny it's true." Ice sings joining the two girls on stage from stage right.

"It's New Year's Eve and I do believe I'll hit all of the restaurants in sight. The party's at Sardi's and old Guy Lombardi's doing the countdown tonight." Caroline sings and people actually start dancing to the song.

"Well, it's New Year's Eve; let the party rock. Let's dance, and then, when it's twelve o'clock we'll sing them tunes and we'll pop balloons with a cheer!" Lillian sings as pink balloons come out from behind the performers and go out to above the audience

"Hear hear!" the crowd chants happily involved.

"Bring out the confetti; we're ready. Hey, happy new year!" Caroline sings as the balloons pop and confetti showers the crowd.

"It's New Year's Eve, so let's all get dressed in a tux or gown; when you look your best. You're the belle of the ball, you're the one that they all came to see!" Caroline sings twirling around.

"Happy new year!" The crowd chants trading their rotten tomatoes for flowers.

"Happy new you, my friend, and happy new me! Mwah!" Caroline sings as she stops twirling to blow a kiss to the audience.

"May auld acquaintance be forgot on New Year's Eve, they say." Ice sings presenting Caroline with a rose made of ice.

"Let's give a cheer; a brand-new year will soon be here to stay." Caroline sings holding up a glass.

"Let's drink our fill a' sasparilla. I'm not a fan of champagne." Lillian sings pouring some out of a bottle into the glass and the crowd rushes to do the same.

"And every New Year's Eve it's time to scream and go insane!" They sing in unison while smirking.

"It's New Year's Eve and it's almost here, we'll dance and swing from the chandelier and we'll all go nuts when the ribbon cuts, we'll cheer." Lillian sings as she jumps up to swing from the ball.

"When midnight comes, we'll cut a rug. We'll toast each other and kiss and hug as the shouters and screamers throw all of those streamers right here." Caroline sings as Lillian lands next to her with a curtsy.

"It's New Year's Eve, but don't you grieve 'cause another year's headed our way. It's gonna be great 'cause we're stayin' up late then tomorrow we'll sleep in all day." Ice sings as someone decides to turn on the disco ball.

"It's New Year's Eve; gonna have a blast." Caroline sings as she uses her powers to make snow fall on the stage.

"The new one's here and the old one's past." Lillian sings winking at the audience and a few of the boys actually howl.

"So forget your worry and everyone hurry, you hear?" Ice sings nudging Lillian who notices the clock and nods her head.

"It's OK, be a jerk, go berzerk; have a happy new year!" They sing in unison before Lillian pulls out the remote and presses the big red button causing the disco ball to open and everyone to get covered in confetti.

"Happy New Year!" Everyone cheers as the clock hits midnight and they were all pleasantly surprised when confetti came out the disco ball instead of something else.

"What happened to the mice? I could have sworn I put them in there along with the Animal Rights flyers." Lillian says talking to Ice while her friends talked to some boys who had just started at the school.

"Well I did put some air holes in there. Maybe they got out after shredding the flyers." Ice says with a shrug before walking off as Lillian walks off to her friends.

"Great job Lillian. I can't believe you had the opportunity to prank the whole school and you didn't." Catherine says as Lillian manages a smile before sitting down at their table.

"Thanks I think." Lillian says staring at nothing before truly smiling at the fact she could honestly say she didn't know where the lab mice she took were.

* * *

"Is there a reason why I'm here?" Lillian asks basically bound to her chair by shackles she couldn't break while she faces Nick Fury the man who took four of her best friends away (Gypsy and the Warners for those of you just joining us).

"Gypsy requested that you take over the Teen Titans in the event of her going AWOL." Nick Fury says as Lillian glares at him.

"What makes you think I'd say yes?" Lillian asks her voice more of a growl.

"If you don't I will broadcast your identity all over the world including your friends." Nick says and Lillian's claws pop out at the threat. Both sets of claws.

"Try that and they'll be looking for a new director." Lillian says meaning her threat.

"What if I pay you? You seem to like money right?" Nick says and it takes every bit of Lillian's control not to go feral.

"Gypsy was my first friend. I'd do anything for her. If I knew that was what she honestly wanted." Lillian says as Nick smirks, pulls out a remote and presses a button.

A screen comes to life across from them showing Gypsy looking like her normal human self. Gypsy is a 15 year old girl in this clip and her hair is pulled up into a ponytail and her glasses look brand new. Other than that she looks the same as she did in the orphanage.

"Lilly if you're watching this either you've joined SHIELD of your own free will and I'm too busy to greet you in person or you're being forced to do so and I've been deported back to Mexico. Either way it's a lose-lose situation. There's something I need to tell you though. Remember when we were kids and we joked about saving the world one day? Well that day is Halloween in 2010. My ancestors locked away a really powerful demon named Umbra and she swore revenge on us. Ever since then when the next generation is born the last dies when their powers activate. My parents died thanks to that curse. And so did Reese's. If you hadn't figured out yet were cousins on my mom's side of the family. Lilly you're the best shot we got to defeat her. She's expecting me and Reese but not you. You are stronger than you look and that's saying something for the daughter of the Wolverine. Yeah I found out after I got here but couldn't contact you. They never told me why. Uh oh I think I left the gene splicer on in my lab. Gotta run and please join cause we need you Lil. We need you." Gypsy says before she runs out of her chair and the screen goes blank.

"She actually recorded that for me?" Lillian asks tears in her eyes but not in sadness.

"She wanted to greet you in person but she couldn't. So what do you say?" Nick asks ready to issue Lillian a uniform.

"If my friends can join you got yourself a deal." Lillian says as her claws pop back under her skin.

"I'll get them uniforms right away. So we have a deal?" Nick asks raising an eyebrow.

"We have a deal." Lillian says as her shackles release.

* * *

**And so the merge has begun. I hope you liked this story. Cause as soon as the other story is finished I'm done with fanfiction until my book is done. Not reading a book but writing one. See you all in the other story. Chavonnie26 out.**


End file.
